Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of a refractory lining within a rotatable tubular vessel. More especially this invention relates to processes and apparatus for disposing a refractory lining on a horizontally disposed tubular rotatable vessel, particularly of the type employed in metal refining processes. This invention is particularly concerned with the production of a refractory liner within a tubular vessel which is provided with detachable locking covers on both sides thereof. The invention is particularly concerned with a method and device for the production of a refractory liner of a tubular rotatable vessel of the type employed in the transportation of pig iron.